


Il "ritardo" può essere un concetto relativo

by michirukaiou7



Series: Padroncini e coniglietti (crack AU) [3]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 058. Cena</a> e <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html">Meme di San Valentino, 7 febbraio "Ma cent'anni equivalgono a poche ore/ quando si tratta del vero amore"</a></p><p>Seishiro tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo apparecchiato, lanciando occhiate torve ai piatti ed alle pietanze che non solo non fumavano più, ma sembravano palesemente sul ghiacciato andante, e il ticchettio dell’orologio era piacevole come un trapano nella testa.</p><p>Avvertimenti: legata al delirante AU di Haruka, "Kamui, il volto dell'amore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il "ritardo" può essere un concetto relativo

Seishiro tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo apparecchiato, lanciando occhiate torve ai piatti ed alle pietanze che non solo non fumavano più, ma sembravano palesemente sul ghiacciato andante, e il ticchettio dell’orologio era piacevole come un trapano nella testa.

Un rumore all’ingresso, il portaombrelli di ferro che cadeva e le chiavi che venivano lanciate sul mobiletto gli annunciarono il ritorno di Subaru.

–  _Sei_   _in ritardo di un’ora e mezza_  – sibilò Sakurazuka.

Anche se, tenendo conto della fame che aveva, gli erano sembrate  _cinque_.

Lo sciamano entrò trafelato in cucina, gettò uno sguardo alla cena semi-congelata e al posacenere traboccante – Mi dispiace, Seishiro-san – piagnucolò – Tu non puoi capire che razza di pomeriggio è stato!

Il Sakurazukamori si voltò scocciato, ma si trovò davanti il suo amante fasciato in un kimono azzurro, con tanto di ventaglio infilato nell’obi – Oddio.  _Di nuovo_?

Subaru allargò le braccia sconsolato – Ci ha fatto rifare la scena del fiume  _sette volte_ , Fuma voleva spaccare tutto!

– E avrebbe fatto bene – sospirò Seishiro. Poi lo sguardo gli scivolò sul modo in cui il kimono si drappeggiava addosso al corpo del ragazzo e ghignò.

– In effetti, sei in ritardo per la cena, Subaru-kun, ma per il  _dopocena_  sei in perfetto orario...


End file.
